


coney island nostalgia

by paralian



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American History, Flashbacks, Gen, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralian/pseuds/paralian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, the horizon before him was filled with lights and fireworks and laughter. Things have changed, however, since Steve went off to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coney island nostalgia

Coney Island was always one of Steve's favorite places. In his childhood, the hot summers spent at Steeplechase and the other parks, the beach, and even the dirty, sticky piers made him smile, and every time his family or friends would announce a sudden trip to the island his heart would swell with joy.

Maybe taking a trip to Coney Island in this foreign, modern age wasn't the best idea, though. Things tended to rust and rot and fall apart. Steve Rogers, most of the time, forgot about that.

...............................

It was the fifth of June and the sky was perfectly clear. Steve Rogers was on the subway, a backpack nestled in his lap, and he stared at the other people near him curiously. He often got a few questioning looks - and sometimes, a rude hand gesture or two - when he did that. 

When the subway finally stopped at a rather unfamiliar location, Steve glanced around the car. This was no Coney Island; where were the towering beacons? The loud, upbeat music? What about the crowds of people?

"This is Coney Island, right?" he asked, and the other subway riders mostly ignored him. "Yes, it's Coney Island; can't you tourists read?" a man with narrowed eyes spoke up. 

"Er, thanks." Steve didn't feel like arguing today; not with Coney Island on his mind. 

Before him, the skeleton of Coney Island lay. 

Gone were the Steeplechase swimming pools, the parachute rides, and the carousels and Ferris wheels. Gone were the Luna Park beacons decorated with thousands of lights, and the Venetian-style city attached to it. Coney Island was little more than a wasteland of what it once was. 

He felt like crying. All those memories lost, those fun times at Coney Island never to return again. But what had he expected? Like all things do eventually, they rot and rust and fall apart.

...............................

After walking around the island in hopes of some shred of hope, he sat down on one of the worn-down wooden benches. There was absolutely nothing there, nothing but  
ages gone by and creaky hinges and dirtiness. 

"Sir, the park's about to close down."

It was an elderly man before him with a broom, sweeping up cola cans and gum wrappers into neat little piles. When he heard no movement, he stared at Steve Rogers with suspicion. 

"You young people, so eager to rebel," he said, laughing, and Steve laughed alongside him. "Sorry, sir," Steve spoke, "I'm just...I was just thinking about something."

"Were you thinking about Coney Island? It's magic, isn't it?" 

The old man gestured out towards the park, and Steve's blue eyes traveled where he pointed. 

"Back in the day, there were three main amusement parks here: Steeplechase, Dreamland, and Luna Park. I'll tell ya, those parks were great. I'm not too old to have gone to Dreamland, cause it burned in a fire in 1911, but good ol' Luna Park saw its demise in '46 because of low profits. Steeplechase, the fittest of the fit, closed down in '64. It was a sad day, you know that? Watching all those Ferris wheels stop turning, and the park being bulldozed. But all good things must come to an end, shouldn't they?"

The old man waited for a response from a stunned Steve Rogers. "I...I guess they should," he finally spoke up, making the man smile. "Still is magic here, even if you don't see it at face value. But if it's enough to get a young man like you in a stupor, then obviously, it's there."

Steve was silent for a moment, staring at the darkening sky. Once upon a time, the horizon before him was filled with lights and fireworks and laughter. But maybe the old man before him was right; all good things must come to an end sooner or later. Steve would just have to remember that.


End file.
